Psycho Dad Trashes Store
"Psycho Dad Trashes Store" is the thirty-eighth episode of the the Psycho Series uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on December 21, 2015. Plot The video begins in the Juggies Store with Jesse and Corn looking over new shirt designs while Jeffrey Sr. enters the store with flowers, asking to talk to Theresa. Theresa says she has a lot of work to do and doesn't have time to talk. Jeffrey Sr. persists and Theresa says things aren't any different between them and he won't change his ways. She doesn't want to go back to being with him and tells him she's given him many chances over the years, all while Jeffrey Sr. is claiming he will change. They get into an argument and Jeffrey Sr. asks her if the relationship is over or not to which Theresa says she isn't coming home and that it's over. In anger, Jeffrey Sr. throws the flowers across the store and devastates the shop material by flipping the tables, throwing the shirt presses and pushing the shirt rack. Uncle Larry comes up with a metal pipe and orders Jeffrey Sr. to get out of the shop. Jeffrey Sr. leaves while Jesse claims that he thought he was actually going to make a change. Once Jeffrey Sr. has left, Uncle Larry locks the door and tells Theresa to call the cops. Theresa says she can't call the police because she still cares about him and expresses doubts on how the authorities would mend his behavior. After this, Jesse, Uncle Larry and Theresa are looking over the damaged items. Characters *Jesse Ridgway *Zachary "Corn" Cornatzer (Voice only) *Theresa Ridgway *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. *Larry Abraham Psycho Dad Trashes Store was filmed by Corn. He wasn't seen physically, but can be heard speaking. Victims Continuity OPEN FOR BUSINESS! *PSYCHO UPDATE* follows the events before and after Psycho Dad Trashes Store. Reception Psycho Dad Trashes Store received a fair share of likes over dislikes. Many viewers took Theresa's side, since Jeffrey Sr. absolutely trashed the store for a petty reason. Some viewers took Jeffrey Sr.'s side, since he had attempted to do something nice for once. Trivia *''Psycho Dad Trashes Store'' is the first Psycho Video to take place right in the middle of a vlog, the second being Psycho Dad Chucks Super Nintendo. *''Psycho Dad Trashes Store'' is the first time, on video, that Uncle Larry threatens Jeffrey Sr. with physical violence. **Because of this, it can be assumed that Uncle Larry and Jeffrey Sr.'s friendship is officially over. *''Psycho Dad Trashes Store'' was originally part of a larger vlog as indicated by the cut in OPEN FOR BUSINESS! *PSYCHO UPDATE* at the 3:38 mark. *Jeffrey Sr. commited a crime, trashing someone else's store is illegal. *''Psycho Dad Trashes Store'' took place exactly seven months after ''Psycho Kid Gets Arrested''. **Coincidentally, both took place in a store. *The reason for Jeffrey Sr.'s appearance was highlighted in A NICE GESTURE, where Jesse tries to reason with Jeffrey Sr. that the only way he can show her that he can change is to do something nice for her. *The Juggies Store was repaired sometime between OPEN FOR BUSINESS! *PSYCHO UPDATE* and AUNT JACKIE'S OFFER!. Category:Psycho Videos